


Hints

by amitiel, RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Sarcasm, dense jimmy woo, it's about as canon compliant as we could get it, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Darcy realizes that she has a crush on Jimmy so she figures that she'll drop some hints and get them talking about it so she can properly tell him. After all, no one can be THAT dense... right?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 167





	Hints

It began with simple, subtle hints. Small flirtations, here and there. A coffee for Darcy, a bag of chips for Jimmy. Something nice, something kind while they had to deal with all the other douches around them. Darcy figured at first that it was just friendship -you know, workplace kindness that got people through their shifts, especially when their shifts were 24/7. But then things started happening that Darcy realized weren’t the result of a workplace friendship. It was a workplace crush.

At first, Darcy told herself she was crazy. Crushing on someone like Jimmy? Really? Did she _really_ want to let him imagine having a “little Jimmy Woo” running around with _her_ ? Then again, there were worse futures, _definitely_ worse choices, and ultimately Darcy just figured to see where the workplace romance would take her, if anywhere at all.

The biggest problem was that Jimmy was a particular kind of dense that not even Mjolnir could crack. There easily was a level of comfort between them while they watched the sitcom of Wanda and Vision’s lives in Westview, although Darcy wouldn’t consider that necessarily _romantic_ by any stretch of the imagination. It was just another brand of weird on a different day, and Darcy was more than used to weird.

“You know,” Darcy said to Jimmy one day, the credits to WandaVision rolling in the background. She had Cup Noodles in her hand, Jimmy next to her eating the same flavor as her. “In a different situation, this could be considered romantic.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed with a sarcastic laugh. “With pasta instead of Cup Noodles.”

“And a movie instead of being in a military fortress with a mind control sitcom on TV?” Darcy finished for him.

They laughed it over, as they always did, but Jimmy completely missed the point. Instead, he stood up, stretched, and grabbed his makeshift dinner. “Welp, better go see what the others are doing.”

Darcy sighed as he walked away, pursing her red lips in a determined sort of dismay. Yup. Definitely not crackable by Mjolnir.

Maybe there was a different tactic that she could try. Jimmy couldn’t be _that_ dense all the time, could he? Eventually he would have to see what she was trying to suggest. Well, that was what Darcy had to hope. She found herself almost fascinated with the task. While she spent a lot of her time watching over the anomaly and watching Wanda and Vision’s show, she tried to slip in a little time here and there. The Hex wasn’t going anywhere.

She was just going to have to keep trying, and maybe step up her game. So the next time that the two of them were sitting and watching, she went for another attempt. 

"That could be us, you know.” Darcy stared at the screen as Vision hugged Wanda tightly, a kind and romantic gesture.

"Yeah, pretty scary But, good thing we're not trapped in there, right?" Jimmy’s laughter was full of sarcastic mirth, slightly breathless, and made Darcy wonder why she even tried.

".... Yeah. That's what I meant.” She didn’t bother to look over at him as she rolled her eyes, her hands balled into fists, stacked on top of each other, with her chin resting on them.

"That's a weird thing to say.” Jimmy looked at her for a moment, but he didn’t take her meaning _at all_. Okay, so maybe he was that dense. Maybe she just needed to come out with it.

“So,” she started, figuring might as well divert the conversation until she could figure out another way. “Do you have a favorite decade?” 

“Oh man,” Jimmy started, leaning back in his chair and stretching a bit. “Well, I grew up in the 80’s and 90’s. The big hair, the torn jeans. Lots of denim. I guess out of the time I’ve been alive, this decade is the best fashion wise. But man is it crazy. Things were calmer in the FBI before superheroes got involved. Well, besides Cap being on ice.”

“I would say the 20’s for me, well 1920’s. Something about women working more towards being independent, getting the right to vote, and wearing those cool flapper dresses always stuck out to me.” Darcy figured there was no point right now. Just keep things casual. If Jimmy had romantic intentions, he would have made it obvious by now.

“So how does your boyfriend feel about you being all over the world for weeks on end?” Jimmy asked after a silence, a completely out-of-the-blue question that took Darcy off guard. Okay, so maybe there was something to work with here.

“Well, there was my intern when I was an intern… kind of an intern on intern thing… Anyway! It didn’t really matter or anything. Haven’t heard from him in a while. You know, I think he got blipped?” Darcy was rambling and she knew she was, but it was because her heart was pounding so _damn_ loud. “So basically.... No. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“An intern huh?” Jimmy asked, looking at Darcy with an amused expression. Or, she _thought_ it was amusement. He was hard to read sometimes. “Well, staying single in this line of business is the way to go. Don’t have to worry about packing up a family and moving.”

Darcy tried her best to suppress her sigh. Sometimes she wondered how this man ever got to where he was today with how dense he was. Then again, he was with it where it counted. But she couldn’t help but smile this time. “Thought you said you wanted a family one day? Something about the ‘little Jimmy woo’?” 

Jimmy shrugged. “Yeah, but… I mean, who has the time for that now? I’d love to have kids one day, but now… with this going on?” Jimmy gestured vaguely around them. “I might wanna wait just a bit.”

“Yeah,” Darcy agreed softly. “But sometimes I wonder, will there ever be a good time?”

“Good point,” Jimmy replied. He frowned, obviously considering the question seriously. “Before the blip, I would’ve said ‘sure there is’ at any point. It was just a matter of timing. Now? I don’t know. Life’s uncertain. It’s hard to tell if good times will happen again. Guess that explains Wanda a bit, huh?”

“You mean how she’s in a sitcom that’s based around TV shows that portrayed a happier time?” Darcy looked at Jimmy curiously. “Or how she forced herself and everyone around her into an idealized stereotype of happiness?”

Jimmy paused, pursing his lips. “I’m gonna go with… yes.”

The conversation fizzled out from there, leaving Darcy with a resigned feeling in the pit of her stomach while she focused on her work again. It seemed that all of this was going to be pointless after all. If she couldn’t get through to him, might as well just go back to her work and focus on what was most important. 

“Do you want anything? Another coffee?” Jimmy asked suddenly. 

Darcy looked at him as he stood up. “Sure. You know what I like, right?”

“Sure do,” Jimmy replied with a smile before walking away. Darcy turned back to the screen and sighed, her chin resting on her hand. Even if he was a bit oblivious at times, he was still fun to be around. He was better than everyone else at the base so far. He actually cared enough to bring her the coffee she wanted, and he did it with such a kind smile. She had never quite met someone like him, but it was nice. 

Maybe that was why she liked him. Despite all her sarcasm and inability to connect with people beyond the mask that she wore and the walls she put up, Jimmy was still nice to her. There was always a reason to talk to him, and he didn’t really think of her as a nuisance or a bother as some people did. Maybe she just liked him for the basic common decency he afforded her.

“One coffee, extra cream, extra sugar,” Jimmy said, startling Darcy when he returned. There hadn’t been any changed in the Hex, so Darcy found herself lost in thought. “Just for you.”

“Thanks,” Darcy replied, taking the perfectly hot coffee and sipping it. It really was delicious. It only took one time for him to remember how she preferred her coffee. 

“No problem. We gotta stay awake somehow through all of this,” Jimmy said as he took his seat.

The rest of the night passed by in relative ease, the conversation between the two building and lulling naturally. At one point Darcy fell asleep at her station, something that not even the coffee could have prevented. When she awoke, she discovered that Jimmy had taken off his FBI jacket and draped it around her shoulders. With a quick thank you, Jimmy indicated it wasn’t a problem. She didn’t get the guy. Was there something there or not?

As morning hit, Darcy opted to take the time to shower, change into something warm, and put on some new firetruck red lipstick she had wanted to try out for a while now. 

When she headed to her station, Jimmy was already there in his seat. There were some new bags of chips and other snacks set to the side of the tv monitors. He smiled at her like he did the other day. “Got everything ready for another day of observation.”

“Thanks, man,” Darcy said, sitting down next to him and playfully punching his shoulder. He mimicked pain and clutched his arm like it hurt. Darcy smiled before looking at the screens in front of them.

“Is that a new lipstick?” Jimmy asked after taking a sip of coffee. “It’s pretty.”

“What?” Darcy asked, giving Jimmy a confused look. “You… noticed?” 

“Yeah, of course I notice,” Jimmy replied before taking another sip. “You usually wear a shade that has more pink in it. That one looks good on you too, but I like this one.”

Darcy’s mouth hung open, unable to figure out how to respond to that. That was more than just a casual compliment from Jimmy, at least that’s what it sounded like. She had enough of this guessing around. Closing her mouth, she stood up and walked over to Jimmy, which really was just a small step towards him in the end. Without warning, she bent down and kissed him on the lips, a long and passionate kiss, but not the kind that involved any tongue. She would likely scare him off at that point.

When she pulled away, Jimmy looked at her with wide eyes, her red lipstick on his lips. Stubbornly, she sat back down and looked back at the screen. “I like you, okay? Maybe you’ll get the hint now.”

Jimmy stared at Darcy in shock, as if trying to figure it out what just happened. _Too far, Darcy. You took it too far._ Darcy did everything in her power not to look at him. The last thing she needed was to make things awkward.

“I got the hint,” Jimmy commented at last. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together after moving his chair closer to hers. 

Darcy smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. So maybe he wasn’t _that_ dense.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to co-write and it came out of a conversation about the most recent episode. Of course we are jumping on this ship train early.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
